This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Bioactive Lipids: Biochemistry and Diseases, organized by Shuh Narumiya, Takao Shimizu and Garret A. FitzGerald, which will be held in Kyoto, Japan from June 6 - 11, 2010. The world of lipid mediators is expanding. New and unexpected biological functions, biosynthetic pathways and receptors are being revealed for lipids as appreciation grows for their complex interactions with proteins and the genome. New actions are still being added to classic mediators such as prostaglandins and leukotrienes. Lipid mediators are now recognized to influence a broad swath of biology from inflammation to allergy, immunity, cardiovascular diseases, cancer and behavior. Advances in lipidomics enable us to monitor dynamics of a variety of lipid mediators simultaneously. In this symposium we invite distinguished scientists to share their progress in this expanding field and to present a comprehensive view on what lipid mediators do in our body. We also invite scientists interested in the translation of such basic science from model systems to an understanding of the role of lipids in human physiology, disease and drug action. Expansion of our understanding of the role of lipid mediators affords the opportunity for novel therapeutic opportunities, examples of which will be discussed in the symposium. Bioactive lipids are recognized to influence a broad swath of biology from inflammation to allergy, immunity, cardiovascular diseases, cancer and behavior. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Bioactive Lipids: Biochemistry and Diseases will assemble investigators representing a wide variety of research in the area of bioactive lipids with the aim of integrating understanding across this field, and exploiting this integrated understanding for potential clinical applications.